Perfection
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang Autora: Celina Fairy. Tradução Autorizada. 5x4, 4x5, 5x1x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Quando amizades florescem e se tornam algo mais... Três destinos entrelaçando-se com um toque de estratégia militar apoiado por um Sorriso Maligno a là Winner.
1. Perfection - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **PERFECTION,**_ **por Celina Fairy** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

o **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** está de volta!

YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

.

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

TÉRMINO: **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

.

 **PERFECTION**

 _ **PERFEIÇÃO**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x4, 4x5, 5x** **1x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Quando amizades florescem e se tornam algo mais..."

 _ **Celina**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **ÚLTIMAS HORAS DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

Óh, céus! Já?!

Está acabando... NOOOOOOOOOOOO TT_TT

E nestas últimas horas, trago aqui a NONA fanfic traduzida escolhida para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** \- e ela é da Celina Fairy!

Gente, a Celina tem uma qualidade que ADORO, que é de sempre nos surpreender com as entrelinhas em suas histórias! Ela faz isso em **Growing Up** , em **Butterfly Kisses** e agora, em **Perfection**!

Você vai lendo, vai lendo... e ela brincando com você, te passando cenas e interpretações que te deixam doida até o final!

Yes! A Celina arrasa mesmo, não é?

ARRASADORA mesmo está a fic desta moça, minhas caras apaixonadas pelo china mais LINDO do universo dos animes!

Sim... ARRASANDO NOSSOS CORAÇÕES, pois a **Perfection** , da Celina, é exatamente isso o que o título diz:

 **PERFEIÇÃO.**

Duvidam?

O que vocês achariam de uma LEMON com Wufei, Quatre... e Heero!?

O que vocês achariam de uma fic que mostra sobre acreditar, tentativas, reconstrução de laços de amizade? De três destinos entrelaçando-se com um toque de estratégia militar apoiado por um Sorriso Maligno a là Winner? Ora... O que eu falei!

 **PERFEIÇÃO!**

CORRAM para ler a mais nova fic participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

JÁ!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Perfection - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **PERFECTION,**_ **por Celina Fairy – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Celina Fairy.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x4, 4x5, 5x1x4.

 **Avisos:** pervertida e fofinha! ^_^

 **Censura:** LEMON & TRIOOOOOO! AWWWWWW

 **Retratações:** a série Gundam Wing e seus personagens não são meus. Simples assim. Só me divirto com eles, nada mais.

 **Notas da Autora:** presente para wind_chijmes! Amore, você me pediu uma fic. Estou horrivelmente atrasada, eu sei. Mas antes tarde do que nunca... Provavelmente não saiu do jeito que você queria, mas creio que ainda não tenho muita prática em fazer cenas lemons de trios *pisca os olhinhos* Espero que goste!

.

* * *

 **PERFECTION**

 _ **Perfeição**_

 **Por Celina Fairy**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

.

Quando Wufei começou a perseguir seu alvo, não imaginou que seria tão fácil de atingir seu objetivo. Claro, Heero sempre possuíra fama de não ser uma pessoa acessível, então imaginara que convencê-lo a juntar-se a eles seria uma tarefa bastante difícil. Não que passar um tempo com Heero não fosse... estimulante.

Encontrar Heero em uma livraria, vendendo livros usados e vivendo aparentemente muito bem com essa vida, fora seu primeiro choque. Wufei sempre pensara que Heero, assim como ele próprio, acabaria por trabalhar em alguma carreira na qual poderia fazer pleno uso de seus conhecimentos anteriores.

Assim, o primeiro encontro – agora com Terra e Colônias vivendo há uns bons dois anos no pós guerra - foi mesclado com confusão, um sentimento difuso que poderia ter sido prazer em ver Heero novamente e um olhar amigável e quase gentil nos olhos de Heero que nunca tinha visto antes. Obviamente, a vida do ex-piloto 01 havia mudado e de alguma forma ele conseguira se libertar de alguns dos condicionamentos e problemas que carregava consigo quando eram mais jovens.

A livraria era pequena, empoeirada (não o suficiente para fazer os clientes darem meia volta logo ao entrar), cheirava a couro e livros velhos e também a velas e fogo - provavelmente por causa da lareira na parte traseira da loja. Preocupado, Wufei quis saber se era prudente ter uma lareira dentro de uma livraria. Mas bem, Heero sempre fora uma pessoa responsável.

Depois desse primeiro encontro, que só sobreviveu na memória de Wufei como um encontro permeado por muitos silêncios embaraçosos, momentos em que se puseram em dia com suas respectivas vidas, e de conversa fiada sobre o tempo, nunca tocando em assuntos que ambos preferiam deixar no limbo do esquecimento, ele meio que se transformou em vários, onde por meio dos quais se desenvolveu, a cada mês, semana e dias que passavam, uma amizade constante. Para sua vergonha, Wufei admitiu que sempre era Heero quem pedia por mais um encontro, depois por outro e por mais outro; sempre Heero quem o convidava a tomar café juntos, ir ao cinema, visitar uma exposição.

No início, Wufei não contou para Quatre. Era apenas uma amizade crescendo, nada para se empolgar demais, e Wufei ainda não tinha certeza de quão rápido Heero se retrairia se lhe contasse que ele e Quatre tinham se tornado amantes um certo tempo, depois do fim da guerra. Muito tempo, na verdade. Quatre podia ser um pé no saco quando queria, mas para falar a verdade... a pergunta provavelmente deveria ser _quem_ não era.

E então Heero tornou-se muito mais que isso. De repente, Wufei se viu pensando mais em Heero, descobriu que o outro homem tinha se tornado parte integrante de sua vida de tal forma que por Nataku, não conseguia decidir o que fazer. Afinal de contas, uma coisa daquelas não era algo que alguém devia manter escondido de seu amante.

Assim, Wufei reuniu toda a coragem que conseguiu, respirou fundo... e contou. Esperara alguma crise de ciúme e mesmo gritos, pelo menos. Se bem que Wufei deveria ter esperado o que aconteceu, depois de viver anos com o loiro. Quatre apenas sorriu - e todo animado, convidou Heero para visitá-los no apartamento dos dois. E só.

Outra coisa que Wufei também já deveria saber era _**o que aquele sorriso**_ no rosto de Quatre, quando ele pediu que trouxesse Heero para uma visita, significava. Tempos depois Wufei arquivou-o na categoria 'Sorriso Maligno', porque simplesmente não havia melhor forma de descrevê-lo.

.

* * *

.

Infelizmente, Heero não aceitou o convite com tanta boa vontade quanto Wufei teria gostado, dando desculpas esfarrapadas sobre não querer dar trabalho e não querer ficar atrapalhando os dois amantes. Já sem paciência, Wufei fuzilou-o com um olhar fuzilante e disse:

− Se você inventar mais uma desculpa que seja não respondo por mim! − e assentiu, satisfeito, quando nada mais que o silêncio reinou durante algum tempo.

Então Heero perguntou:

− E se ele não gostar de mim?

Wufei soltou um suspiro exasperado e olhou-o, incrédulo:

− Heero, você se lembra de Quatre, não lembra? Baixinho – apesar de estar mais alto hoje em dia, vá lá - loiro, jeito meigo, incapaz de ferir uma mosca. Exceto se ela não se render, claro. E ele sempre gostou de você, apesar do Tro vir em primeiro lugar, na época. Nunca entendi a tara dele por caras caladões como vocês dois.

Um ligeiro sorriso divertido ergueu os cantos dos lábios de Heero e Wufei sacudiu a cabeça outra vez, também achando graça. Bem, não estava mentindo. Quatre sempre tivera uma quedinha especial pelos dois pilotos quase mudos do pequeno grupo deles.

.

* * *

.

Eles subiram para o apartamento, os olhos de Heero analisando cada pequeno detalhe com curiosidade e desejo de ver mais. Wufei notou e perguntou-se quanto mais exatamente Heero estaria disposto a ver... e experimentar.

O sorriso de Quatre quando eles entraram era inconfundível. Ele obviamente tinha ouvido a chave girando na fechadura porque estava visivelmente à espera de ambos. Wufei nunca antes sentira vergonha por sua escolha de vida ou de seu amante, mas quando o escrutínio de Heero foi passando por cada item: a pequena mesa de sala de estar, a TV gigante em frente ao sofá, o vaso chinês que Wufei tinha comprado para Quatre, só porque o amante reclamara de que nunca havia flores no cantinho deles, sentiu uma pequena onda de insegurança queimar suas faces.

Mas Quatre não lhe deu muito tempo para se preocupar sobre a reação de Heero, agarrando o recém-chegado pela cintura e abraçando-o firmemente.

− Quanto tempo! − disse ele, olhos brilhando.

Heero assentiu, mudo e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Quatre; o fato de ambos estarem agora com a mesma altura ajudando.

Wufei se sentiu ligeiramente sem jeito, parado lá em pé vendo-os se abraçar, mas para ser honesto, também estava feliz por ver que ambos pareciam se dar bem muito mais rápido do que Heero e ele mesmo, no começo. Aquilo os pouparia de perder meses preparando Heero para se acostumar com Quatre.

.

* * *

.

À noite, depois de Heero ter ido embora, Wufei e Quatre estavam deitados na cama, emaranhados um no outro, recuperando-se de fazerem amor, quando Wuei virou-se para ele e perguntou:

− Você me expulsaria da cama se eu dissesse que sinto tesão por ele?

Ele suportou o olhar examinador de Quatre pacientemente, até que o outro homem sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso, novamente.

− Só se você estiver me dizendo que é só físico.

Wufei retornou o sorriso, ouvindo perfeitamente um 'não tem sentido ser um namorado ciumento em relação a nós três' embora Quatre não dissesse isso em voz alta e o beijou suavemente. Achou que talvez amanhã pudesse fazer a outra pergunta importante. Com toda certeza Quatre já sabia a resposta.

.

* * *

.

Os beijos de Heero eram diferentes dos de Quatre. Eles eram menos confiantes, menos ardentes, sempre atenciosos e gentis; os toques, cuidadosos, como se Wufei pudesse quebrar debaixo de seus dedos. Na hora, Wufei se perguntou por que Heero amava com tanta cautela, até descobrir que ele nunca tinha estado com outro homem antes. Mulheres, de fato, costumavam preferir um tratamento menos áspero. Mas Wufei gostou, e jamais fez sinal algum de protesto enquanto Heero o enlouquecia e o preparava durante quase uma hora antes de ceder e entrar nele com cuidado, gradualmente e com muito amor.

Quatre, por outro lado, não se segurou muito: dominante, atacou Heero com mãos e dentes e o derrubou de costas na cama, mantendo os pulsos de Heero bem presos acima da cabeça dele, roçando suas virilhas uma na outra, a sensação fazendo ambos gemer.

− Wufei foi muito dócil com você. – Quatre sorriu, beijando apaixonadamente o novo amante, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava em Heero em um movimento rápido.

No início não era muito mais que um jogo, mas o termo 'jogo' provou-se ser algo muito insuficiente, para representar, por exemplo, de forma tangível o profundo carinho que sentiam um pelo outro. Depois de um tempo, os três se encontravam cada vez mais na cama juntos; assim descobriram que gostavam bastante do termo 'amor', pois ele se encaixava muito bem no que sentiam uns pelos outros sem fazê-los gelar, apavorados por limites inexistentes.

.

* * *

.

Quatre beijou Heero, depois Wufei, que entrou em Heero suavemente, acariciando-lhe uma face até Heero fechar os olhos e permitir-se escapar um gemido baixo, de necessidade. Lambendo a nuca de Wufei, acariciando sua pele, assistindo-os enquanto faziam amor, movendo-se um contra o outro, Quatre acariciava-se ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia seus gemidos. Wufei abriu os olhos para ver a mão do amante deslizar para cima e para baixo em sua ereção e sorriu antes que a sobrecarga do movimento e as sensações o invadissem e o orgasmo o levasse à explosão.

Viu Quatre subir por cima de Heero assim que deitou sem fôlego, ao lado dele – o loiro ajeitou-se; seus joelhos em ambos os lados das coxas de Heero, então levou uma mão de Heero à boca para chupar os dedos fortes enquanto abaixava-se, lentamente, na ereção de Heero e jogou a cabeça para trás, expondo a bela linha do pescoço.

A reação de Heero foi uma forte ingestão de ar e um empurrão rápido para cima - o qual, Wufei notou com interesse, que ele tentou parar mas não pôde. Quatre não se importou. Ele começou a subir e a descer rapidamente os quadris até que os dois estavam arquejando, ofegantes, e então a outra mão de Heero, a que não estava sendo lambida, fechou-se fortemente ao redor do pênis do loiro e segundos depois ambos gozaram com altos gemidos de prazer.

Wufei pegou a outra mão de Heero, deu-lhe uma lambida experimental e sorriu maliciosamente quando os olhos de Heero se fecharam contra a visão. Quatre encontrava-se deitado por cima do seu tórax, respirando pesadamente.

Passou-se um tempo até ele deslizar de cima do japonês e deitar-se entre Heero e Wufei, puxando ambos para perto de si, Heero às suas costas, a cabeça de Quatre contra o pescoço de Wufei.

− Tudo... bem? – Perguntou, querendo saber.

− Hã-hã... – foi o que obteve simultaneamente como resposta dos dois, e por cima da cabeça de Quatre, Wufei e Heero trocaram um sorriso cansado, satisfeito.

− Perfeito.

E era.

Perfeito, até onde a perfeição permitia.

.

* * *

Fim

TRIOOOOOOOOOOOO com Wu, Quatre & Heero = PARAÍSOOOO!

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfics Originais**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **E comentem, claro XD**


End file.
